Deltonic Airways flight 671
Deltonic Airways flight 671 was a nonstop scheduled flight from Dadelia Int'l Airport to Stockholm-Arlanda Int'l Airport operated by an Airbus A340-600. The aircraft had 193 passengers and 12 crew members on board, totalling to 295 people on board. On December 20, 2015, the aircraft disappeared off of radar in Ellesmerian airspace. People have feared that the plane might have crashed, killing all 295 on board. Further investigation revealed that the plane was shot down. In fact, on the Friday night news, two Robloxian Air Force units admitted that they shot down the plane, worried that it was a Syndicate spy plane. Robloxia was worried to tell the rest of the world about this because they worried that the world would be enraged at Robloxia and wage war against them. Timing All times are in Eastern Standard Time (UTC -5). 'Departure' At 12:15 AM, flight DT671 departed Dadelia on runway 12L, heading southwest. At 5000 feet, the aircraft turned left until it was at the heading of 070. The aircraft continued climbing at this time until 1:15 AM, when the aircraft reached cruising altitude. 'Disappearance' At 1:50 AM, the pilot and co-pilot of flight DT671 made their last talk with a military base in northeastern Canada. The plane disappeared off of radar at 2:15 AM, while it was probably at a heading of 030. Possible Conclusions Shortly after the disappearance of the flight, an anonymous member of the Robloxian Air Force overheard someone else on the radio say, "Got eem." It was highly likely that the fighter jet pilot that said that meant that his flight crew mistakenly shot down the aircraft. However, this might not be the case since nearby witnesses never heard a "banging" sound that sounded like the plane was hit or that it crashed. Robloxia and Deltonia do not hold a grudge on each other. In fact, they both have really close ties with each other. The Deltonian Government wasn't even sure what happened to the plane following its disappearance. If the A340 involved has actually crashed, then this could be one of the worst aviation disasters in history. In fact, it would be the twelfth worst single plane aviation disaster in history, followed by JL123, EK1539, and JL6832. The following morning, a Robloxian citizen driving to his friend's house via the R-5 freeway for a party reported that he had seen a flare in the sky descending into the Las Payasadas Mountains in southwestern Robloxia. This claim was proven to be false because the time he reported it was at 7:30 AM PST (11:30 AM WRST) and the aircraft was said to be in the area at around 6:30 AM WRST. Later that day, a Robloxian Highway Patrol officer noticed a couple pieces of debris on the roadway near the R-30 freeway. This officer reported the presumed debris and the highway was closed off for 11 miles. The Robloxian Highway Patrol also reported a C-130 being shot down by the Robloxian Air Force in the city of Medingtu two days prior to the disappearance. In addition, Bayside ATC reported that DT671 was requesting an emergency landing at Bayside after a presumed mechanical failure with the aircraft. Either that this mechanical failure brought the plane down or the plane struck a building or tree or something of that nature while trying to make an emergency landing at Bayside. However, Bayside ATC reported that they never cleared DT671 for landing. Nationalities Final Conclusion On a Friday night news broadcast, two Robloxian Air Force pilots admitted to shooting DT671 down, and that it is a 99% chance that all 295 of those on board are dead. On the morning of December 26, after the Robloxian Air Force disclosed the exact site of the plane crash, Robloxian Air Force helicopters rushed to the scene. Although people believe all 295 of those on board are dead, this isn't certain yet as emergency services haven't finished clearing up the wreckage. Originally, the DTSC (Deltonic Transportation Safety Committee), NTSB, RTSB (Robloxian Transportation Safety Board), and AAIB were called in to investigate the crash, assuming that they were able to find the exact wreckage. Now that the Robloxian Air Force admitted to downing the plane, there is no need for any investigation processes to initiate because it's redundant. On the morning of January 6, 2016, after the hope of finding any potential survivors for the downing of DT671 vanished, the Robloxian Air Force posted on Twitter that all 295 passengers and crew perished in the accident. The Robloxian Air Force and Deltonic Airways have agreed to defray for the families and friends of those lost in the accident. The cost for this accident could be millions, if not billions, of US dollars. Deltonic Airways flight 671 is the worst aviation accident involving an Airbus A340, the sixth worst aviation accident in Robloxian airspace, the worst aviation accident in the history of the airline, and the twelfth worst aviation accident of all time. The DTSC decided to invite the NTSB and RTSB to a meeting at the DTSC's office to mention any possible improvements for aviation. Aftermath Surprisingly, as a major result of this accident, no tensions rose between Deltonia and Robloxia directly. However, private organizations of Deltonia have promised to blow Robloxia into bits, annex every single claim of Robloxia, and take every Robloxian citizen, except for anti-Robloxians, as slaves. The United States mistakenly thought this threat came from the government, so the United States launched an all-out war with Deltonia, giving Deltonia no chance to explain. The Deltonia government eventually gave their side, and the United States military backed out of the area. The next day, Deltonia was under siege by rebels. These rebels were those that threatened to take every Robloxian citizen as a slave and take over all of Robloxia. When Lieutenant Foundue, the current leader of Morningstar, found out about this, he reassembled the Syndicate and he decided he would have his forces fight the rebels and the government to take the slaves of Robloxia for himself. Category:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities Category:Worst of the Year